Destiny Will Lead You Back
by lonesome dreamer
Summary: So maybe they just aren’t meant to be together right this moment, but they still have a lifetime left to find their way back to each other in the end. My take on what I want to happen in the finale of Season 4. Who are they? Read to find out :


**I know I haven't finished with my other story yet but I was just hit with this sudden idea for this oneshot:) This is based form the spoiler pics I've seen for the season 4 finale of One Tree Hill! As always this will be a Brucas fic! You decide if it's a happy or sad fic but for me I believe that it's a happy one and it kind of gives you hope for the possibility of bringing Brucas back in season 5! So anyway... I'm not sure if this story makes any sense but I hope it does because it honestly gives a good message. I myself am in my senior year now and the college and growing up honestly scares the hell out of me, but I know that things will be okay... I just know it!:) I hope this gives you hope! haha:) So anyway... Here goes! Enjoy and please leave a review! Thank you:)**

**P.S. The words written in _italics _are not really part of the story line, but they are important as well. They are the things that will explain stuff or just give you a better feel of things. It's like the background song that's playing just with a little more significance:)**

_

* * *

_

_High School, how could such short time be able to determine the rest of your future? This is when you discover a lot of things about life, the people around you, and yourself. You make decisions during this time that could possibly be some of the hardest decisions in your life. This is the time where you are on the verge of discovering who you are, and who you want to be._

_Of course when you first enter high school, that's not what you expect to find. For most freshmen, high school is just a new adventure; another chance to have fun. Crushes, flings, sex, parties, alcohol, and friends, these are the things that usually come to mind when you talk of high school. Sure it may be all that, but it's a whole lot more, and you only realize that when you come towards the end._

_They say high school is like the end of your youth. Like, this is your last chance to have fun and just be teenagers because after, you have to face real life. After high school you are no longer a child, you get to make your own decisions and live your own life. Sure, for some people this may seem like a great opportunity to finally be free of overprotective parents, but for most, though they may not show it, this maybe one of their biggest fears. Making decisions isn't fun especially when it comes to these kinds of decisions. This is because they fear that they may regret whatever decisions they make today, in the future. You can't just close your eyes and randomly choose from the list of your choices. You have to think about it and very carefully compare the pros and cons of every choice you make._

_So what if that time when you finally need to make those decisions, finally come? Are you ready?_

_Sometimes you are forced to grow up just right before you're ready. You are forced to make decisions that you wished you never had to make and face reality when all you want to do is live in your own fantasy. Sometimes, you are not forced to do these but you know deep inside when it's time to do so. When you learn to make decisions on your own without being forced to make them, that's when you realize that you have finally matured and ready to grow up._

_Are you ready to face your fears?_

"Hey,"

There she stood a few feet away from him, with her arms crossed in front of her chest leaning on the door frame. She was looking right at him, the boy who was sitting on the bed _brooding _as she would say. A smile formed on her face, the warm, comforting dimpled smile that the boy always loved but somehow almost forgotten the past few weeks. This caused him to smile back, he really did love that smile.

"Hey"

Maybe she the fact that he seemed pleased to see her there gave her the confidence to approach him slowly. She stopped a few inches away from him just so that they could easily talk without seeming to have a restraining order set for each other. She had to admit, it's been a long time since they've last had a meaningful conversation. _Why?_ It was just too hard. _Why now?_ Because they are fully aware that this may be the last time they may have the chance to do so.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I was just thinking."

"You're brooding again_ Broody_!" both of them chuckled, only to be reminded seconds later that he wasn't her_ Broody_ any longer.

"Why aren't you with Peyton?"

She just always has to come up doesn't she?

"Why aren't you with Chase?"

There was a sense of bitterness in his tone, maybe jealous even, but then again, so did she.

No one spoke after that, it wasn't that they didn't have anything to say to each other, on the contrary, they had such unfinished business between them but neither knew what they were to say. Moments of nothing but the awkward silence filled the room as she took a seat at the end of the bed and stared out the window in an attempt to avoid his gaze. This is why it's never easy to talk with each other.

_So what's it going to be?_

"It's always going to be weird around us, won't it?"

_Fight?_

"Maybe it's because we just have such a history. Sometimes it's just hard to talk about some stuff, but we are still friends, right?"

She looked at him, nodded and gave him a small smile which quickly faded right after she returned her gaze towards the window.

_Or flee?_

"Brooke, what's wrong? C'mon tell me."

_Are you ready to make your decision?_

"Brooke?"

"I love you Lucas."

_So I guess its fight?_

"I—"

Before he could continue she stopped him.

"Don't Lucas, don't say anything. It's either you'll tell me that you're madly in love with Peyton and have no feelings for me whatsoever or that you feel the same way, and I don't know what would hurt more, so please just don't."

Right after she finished, she stood up and started walking towards the door.

_Or is it flee?_

Before she could make her way out of the room, he stopped her. He grabbed her arm, not too forcefully, but with just the right amount of strength to get her to stop and look and at him.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not giving on us. I know that we'll have our time, but now isn't it. There are other people out there that need us more than we need each other, and I think that it's their turn to be happy. We need to be there to help them find their happiness. Someday, it will be our turn, just wait and see."

_So was that fight and then flee? Or was it flee now then fight later?_

_Confusing isn't it? _

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

The smile on her face gave him the assurance he needed. Indeed he trusted her; he trusted her with all his heart.

_It doesn't matter as long as they understand each other._

"You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?"

He was smirking now, and so was she. Maybe things won't ever be easy, but they both know they'd come out good, even better in the end.

"Of course I am, if not then I guess I wouldn't be your Brooke right?"

"_My Brooke_, right," he paused to look at her and gazed into her hazel brown eyes. He tucked a few loose strands of hair that was on her face, to her ear. He spent a few seconds taking in the presence of the beautiful girl in front of him, his beautiful girl; his Pretty Girl. "People who are meant to be always find their way back in the end."

"Exactly Broody."

"So what does this make us, me and you?"

"Friends," she said with a grin and she could see the sudden look of disappointment on his face, so she decided to continue, "for now at least," and winked at him.

He laughed at how good she was at reading his every expression. He just wished she knew how truly relieved he was.

"Come here," he said as he motioned for her to come closer, "friend." He said with a huge smile on his face as he pulled her into a warm hug.

Once they broke the hug apart, he kept his arm on her shoulder as his own served as support for her head to rest at. They just stood there together looking at the view outside through the huge glass window. Each of them was absorbed in their own thoughts which in truth, isn't hat different from each other's.

_Sometimes you think you've grown up, but truly you're still in the process. You think your peers pressure you when in truth it is only you who is your enemy. It is only you who can bring you down and pull you back up again, you just need others to remind you that. You don't have to decide on everything in one night, give it time. Sometimes you don't really need to choose, you just have to know where you stand. Growing up isn't about knowing everything; it's about knowing that you don't know everything and accepting the consequences of your mistakes. Face the future with caution but live not in fear, for it is still you who makes your own destiny._

They fell into another silence, but this time it was a comfortable silence, and unlike before, both wished that they could just stay that way but knew they couldn't. This time it was her again that broke the silence.

"I love you Lucas Scott, and I probably always will," she said without even giving the slightest effort to look at him.

He smiled and answered, "I love you too, Pretty Girl."

He kissed the top of her head and rested his own on hers. They stayed like this for a while, taking full advantage of their time together because when they go back out there, they know that they have to go back living without each other, for the sake of another.

_So what about you? What's your choice? _

* * *

Both of them snuggled close to their own partner but thinking of each other all throughout as they watched the fireworks that grandly took over the sky. Once in a while they would make a few stolen glances and even for just a split second, their eyes would meet. Sure this wasn't enough, but this was the closest they could get to actually being together at the moment, so they settled for it. They were happy, and they had their faith. So maybe they just aren't meant to be together right this moment, but they still have a lifetime left to find their way back to each other in the end.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's kind of confusing but I hope you understood it. I just wanted to show you guys that there are still so many chances of Brucas getting back together... so please don't lose hope:) Please leave a review! Thanks!:)**


End file.
